Worthy
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Sequel to Four Kinds of Kisses and Determination, continuation of oneshots revolving around Sakura and four Uchiha, in this one, Sakura proves her worth by managing to survive after a big blow up with her sensei! Story will be done in oneshots so this one won't be updated thank you and please review


It had been a week since Madara and Obito had started training Sakura and in just seven days the pinkette had blossomed, she was now able to hit a target a little better, her speed had improved somewhat and let not forget her taijutsu skill.

Her stamina had increased as well and then of course there were the jutsu's she had to practice, every day the two Uchiha would switch between Water and Earth so that she didn't know what to expect, and for that Sakura was extremely happy, training was no longer boring for her.

Kakashi had tried to follow her once, but because Shisui usually brought her and because Shisui was the master of body flickering, he had given up after the fifth try, and usually her training session were very early in the morning.

Today was different as Obito had her chase him, it was silly watching the Uchiha run away from her and every once in a while chuckles would fill the air from Madara who was watching the two closely to see how much she needed to improve on and what would be the correct course of action.

Sakura sneakily boosted her speed with some chakra slowly gaining on the brooding Uchiha, she was determined, Obito glanced behind him suddenly and veered to the right, the pinkette trying the same maneuver, her feet skidding out from beneath her at the jerky movements.

She hit the ground with a loud thud and groaned softly "Well that hurt" Sakura sat up as Obito jogged over to her and kneeled down as he usually did to make sure she was alright, "I'm okay though I guess I should take turns slowly huh" Sakura giggled sheepishly.

Raising an ebony brow at the pinkette, Obito nodded "Just please don't try to kill yourself" he rolled his eye and Sakura smiled innocently, she remembered very well what had happened on their first official meeting and how she had collided with that tree.

In fact whenever she thought about it, her forehead would throb and Sakura quickly rubbed the spot to Obito's amusement "Sorry, shall I try again" she asked focusing on the Uchiha "Obito-san" she snickered when he got flustered and turned away from her like usual.

Madara pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, Sakura was certainly a very unique child but sometimes she could drive someone to plead insanity, he shook his head "Actually it's time for you to practice you're chakra enhanced punches and kicks" he stepped forward interrupting the two.

Obito glanced to the sky and noted the time "He's right Sakura" he patted her lightly on her short pink hair and ruffled the silky pink locks before nudging her in Madara's direction as he took his spot by the tree's to watch and assess his little student.

He smirked inwardly at that, it was something he would be able to hold over Kakashi's head in the future if the man ever figured out that Sakura was coming to him and Madara for the proper training she needed to become a full fledged Kunoichi in a rough and tough world.

Madara directed Sakura over to the training dummies he'd set up while she had been getting her lessons from Obito, these were made out of earth and would be perfect for her to practice on because a log just wasn't cutting it anymore.

"Now you remember the correct stance, Obito taught it to you a few days ago for taijutsu" the long haired Uchiha faced his young pupil and Sakura nodded shifting into the attack stance one hand raised in front of her and the other behind her back, foot forward and eyes narrowed on her target.

One of the things he liked about the girl was that everything they taught her, Sakura took it a step further and added her own unique twist to whatever she learned, like now the pinkette simply leaped forward and snapped her wrist out filled with chakra and the rock dummy exploded.

Madara raised his hand as he was showered with bits of rock and watched Sakura demolish all ten of the rock dummies he had prepared in little less than fifteen minutes, when she was done she faced him with a wide smile "I've gotten better" Sakura stated simply.

"Indeed you have Sakura-san and you're enemies will never assume that you know that little trick because of you're innocent and somewhat naive nature" he teased and avoided the kunai she tossed at him, a smirk curved his lips upwards.

And Sakura predictably pouted at him before wringing her hands together "Madara-san, Obito-san, Kakashi-sensei said that we were going on a mission tomorrow probably for a few days, so um I just wanted to let you know before" she was rambling again.

Obito rolled his eyes "Relax Sakura, we're glad you told us, just remember to keep up you're training and that once you get back, lessons will start up again" he rubbed the back of his neck, he hoped Kakashi didn't try anything stupid that would result with Sakura getting hurt.

He wasn't the only one worried about the pinkette's safety, Madara ground his teeth together silently as Sakura packed up her things and took off towards the village by now knowing the way by heart because of how often she'd traveled to this spot over the long week.

The next day, she and her team gathered at the gates, Kakashi told them that they were going to escort a merchant that was being attacked lately, it was a C ranked mission, because the bandits were lower rank, it was extremely unlikely it would turn into an A ranked mission like before.

So when they set out Sakura relaxed walking leisurely between Naruto and Sasuke as they shot insults at each other over her head until she'd had enough and slapped the both of them over the back of the head with a heated glare.

Naruto's mouth slammed shut and he moved a few inches away from his pink haired teammate and Sasuke he eyed Sakura warily shifting his body away in case she decided he'd annoyed her in some way or another again and decided to slap him again.

Kakashi sneakily peered over his shoulder at his genin when Naruto and Sasuke went quiet, it was eerie and very disturbing, judging by their reactions Sakura must have done something but what, he had missed it, hopefully he would get another chance to witness Sakura in action.

If she could get those two boys to be quiet for longer than five minutes something must have changed in the girl, she had been sneaking off for a week now and every time he tried to follow he lost them, Shisui was part of the plot but what was the plot that's what he'd like to know.

He sighed and shoved his hand into his pouch pulling out his book as they walked "You know Kakashi-sensei, you shouldn't read you're smut in front of we do have impressionable minds you know" Sakura spoke shocking him into nearly dropping his precious book.

His head swiveled around to meet Sakura's emerald eyes with his lone onyx, she met his gaze coolly realizing she was being entirely serious, Kakashi let out a little groan and reluctantly put away his book, how the hell had she figured out what his book was about.

Had Obito told her, it would explain her new attitude, but it was to drastic, she was displaying several different emotions, like calmness, strength and all that, Kakashi grumbled under his breath, when they got back he was going to get to the bottom of his sole female student sneaking off.

Sakura snickered inwardly as she felt the agitation wafting from Kakashi in waves, she was being so subtle about it that he doubt she realized she was acting like this on purpose to get under his skin and unsettle him, Obito had said it would and he was right, it was working like a charm.

A couple days later the quartet ran into a bit of trouble just bandits, they were in their way of reaching the merchant who needed to be escorted back to the Leaf Village, in total there was twenty of them so Kakashi immediately removed his headband to reveal his sharingan.

Sasuke jumped in next and Naruto took off to the right, leaving Sakura alone again before she could even think about joining her teammates "Stay there Sakura, we'll protect you" Kakashi shouted back at her and her shoulders tensed.

It was something Obito and Madara had been working on her about, her confidence was always at a low no thanks to these idiots she called teammates and her own sensei, she didn't need protecting anymore and she was more than ready to try out her newest abilities in a fight.

So emerald eyes narrowed in determination to prove her own worth, Sakura started flying through a set of hand signs, after Obito had taught her the fundamentals of medical ninjutsu she had gone to the library and read all sorts of scrolls and books on the subject.

One jutsu that she had read about was the chakra scalpel and when she wasn't training with the two Uchiha, she was practicing on her own trying to perfect everything and not let them down, it would just kill her inside if Obito and Madara told her they were disappointed in her because she wasn't up to their standards.

'Well no more' Sakura grit her teeth jumping backwards to avoid a stray kunai and leaning back still forming hand signs, her hands were shaking and it was taking her a longer time than usual to complete them but finally she managed it.

Onyx eyes widened and Sasuke whipped around as Sakura let out a mighty roar "SHANNARO" she screamed leaping head first into one of the bandits, her chakra encased hand gutting him instantly causing blood to splash onto her pale smooth skin soaking her light pink dress.

Before the bandit had even time to register that he'd been hit, Sakura lifted her hand and with nary a thought pressed the chakra scalpel over his heart killing him, her first kill and she felt no regret over it as she systematically worked her way towards Naruto who was struggling.

By the time it was all over, three bandits had gone down thanks to Sakura and all three of the males on the team were staring at her in horror "Sakura" Kakashi called softly inching his way forward hands held up in case she panicked and realized what she'd done.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei" Sakura asked looking at her blood coated hands, she'd done it, proven her worth to this team "I'm fine" she said before the silver haired jonin could question her, she didn't know why but the thought of Kakashi seeing her still as nothing but weak irked her greatly.

Sasuke nearly choked on his tongue "How the Fuck can you Be FINE SAKURA, YOU JUST KILLED THREE PEOPLE WITHOUT BATTING AN EYE" he shouted angrily reaching forward to shake his female teammate and hopefully bring back that sweet Sakura he always expected.

He didn't like this new version where she was constantly one upping him and Naruto, like now and it bothered him that she was being so calm in this situation, Sakura slapped his hands away "We have to kill to survive Sasuke, besides if I hadn't killed them, they would have killed me" she turned away from him.

"Are you crazy Sakura, you should have just let us handle them, we would have never let you get hurt" Kakashi narrowed his onyx eye on the pinkette, severely disappointed in her at this moment, this wasn't a place for little girls.

Even Naruto agreed with Sasuke it was rare but it happened "Yeah Sakura-chan, you're a girl, you should let us guys protect you" he patted her on the shoulder unaware that there was storm raging within her and that she was about to unleash it on them.

Emerald eyes filled with tears "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO REALIZE THAT I'M NOT A WEAK LITTLE GIRL, I CAN BE STRONG TO YOU KNOW, AND I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF BEING PROTECTED ALL THE TIME" Sakura screamed twisting her hands into her blood soaked dress.

"You never let me fight, always choosing to train Naruto and Sasuke, you Kakashi-sensei are a jerk and it's unfair that they get to learn more, you know what I'm done being treated like I'm not part of this team to" she spat glaring at all three males on her team.

Kakashi eyed his pink haired student warily, he had never expected sweet little Sakura could blow up like that "Let's get this mission over with, and when we get back to the village Sakura, you and I are going to be having some serious words" he scolded.

Sakura refused to back down "Oh How about you're so disappointed in me, well guess what at least I have someone who willingly trains me unlike you Kakashi-sensei, you're just a biased man who can't get over his own views of a girl, we can be strong to you know" she argued further.

Eye twitching in anger, Kakashi grabbed Sakura by the arm and dragged her forward until he could peer into her eyes lone onyx glaring clashing with hardened emerald "Ungrateful little brat, I accepted you three as my first genin team and this is how you repay me" he shook Sakura.

The pinkette let out a little scream "Well I wouldn't need to find someone else to train me if you didn't focus on Naruto and Sasuke all the time and actually took the time to train me as well" she pressed on despite the pain building in her arm.

While this was going on, Naruto and Sasuke were watching in growing horror, how had everything gone so bad, the blonde cringed as Kakashi struck out catching Sakura by surprise as his hand collided with her cheek leaving it swollen and red.

Tears pricking at her eyes, Sakura jerked herself out of her sensei's hold and took off in the direction of the Leaf Village, she was running blindly as the pain in her cheek blossomed and even her arm hurt from where he had gripped her.

Kakashi grimaced realizing he had gone to far and that all the things Sakura had said was the truth "Come on Naruto, Sasuke we should get this mission over with, she'll probably be alright" he said, he still wasn't ready to speak to her again not without getting angry.

'At least I hope' he thought worriedly as he and the two boys traipsed forward and found the merchant just a mile away, Kakashi sighed quietly, at least their job was mostly over and they only had to find the pinkette who had run off.

In the twenty minutes since she had escaped from her team, Sakura hunkered down in some bushes to cry her heart out, and she shakily tried to form the hand signs to the medical jutsu, Obito had taught her but no matter how hard she tried she kept messing up.

"Why, why can't I do anything right" Sakura screamed punching the ground forcefully creating a little fissure in the ground that ran two feet away from her before stopping, uncaring if she was throwing a tantrum, Sakura continued beat the ground until she was emotionally and physically exhausted.

And she fell asleep right there in the bushes, so when Kakashi and her two teammates ran passed she was unaware and continued sleeping peacefully until the next morning, Sakura woke up feeling a little better about herself before she realized she was completely lost.

She crawled out of her little hide away hoping that Kakashi and her teammates had set up camp nearby and spread out her senses, Sakura's heart quickened in her chest as she felt nothing for miles around 'Uh oh' Sakura thought panicking.

'Okay' she breathed trying to remain calm like Obito and Madara had taught her if she ever found herself in a sticky situation like this one, but it wasn't working everything she'd learned was failing her in this moment and Sakura broke down crying in the middle of the clearing.

Meanwhile Kakashi, his two male students and the merchant had made it back to the Leaf Village doubling their speed because they hadn't found Sakura and so they each hoped she had made it home as well but they weren't so lucky as they entered the Hokage's office.

When his shinobi explained what had happened after Hiruzen told him that he hadn't seen Sakura since she had left with them on the mission they'd been assigned, the Hokage became most distraught at the thought of what Shisui would do if his apprentice came up dead.

Over hearing the conversation, Madara barged his way into the office "You mean you let Sakura run off on her own and didn't even bother to look for her" he seethed, he swore to kami if anything happened to that girl he was going to go berserk on the man.

Kakashi's jaw clenched "I told her to stay away from you, but apparently she didn't listen, I swear ever since she started hanging around you and Obito, Sakura has become a rebellious little brat" he snapped at the elder Uchiha.

Glancing at Hiruzen, Madara gestured at the silver haired jonin and the Hokage nodded "Don't you Talk about her that way, she has been nothing but the most determined student you could ask for and yet you're the one being ungrateful" Madara wrapped his hands around the man's throat.

His airway cut off and unable to talk, Kakashi had no choice but to listen as all of his faults were listed off "You only focus on what you can teach those two and not Sakura, if you'd focused on her then perhaps we, Obito and I, wouldn't be training her" Madara continued forcing himself not to squeeze to tight.

"She has more potential than those two, she has perfect chakra control, is able to wield two elements perfectly, well not quite but we're working on it, her speed and stamina has increased and she's able to wield a weapon more efficiently and yet you still don't see her" the raven haired Uchiha shook his head.

"You don't deserve Sakura-san on you're team, you never did, Lord Hokage, let me take her on as my permanent apprentice, get her off this team" Madara turned to Hiruzen after releasing Kakashi, the silver haired man stumbled back as he gathered his wits about him.

Kakashi's onyx eye widened "No" he rasped coughing slightly as his throat burned "She's my student and I'll be the one to teach her what she needs" he argued, but he could tell he wasn't putting up that much of a fight as Hiruzen stared at him in that way and he knew.

Hiruzen cleared his throat "Actually Madara, she's Shisui Uchiha's apprentice, but you were named as one of her trainers, I'll release her from the position on team seven and find a more suitable replacement" he started glancing at the two angry men in his office.

"However in the meantime, you, Obito and Shisui are to go find young Sakura Haruno and bring her back safely, in that time I'll start the search but it probably won't be for a few weeks" he stamped a scroll and handed it over to Madara.

The raven haired Uchiha left to gather his teammates for the mission and after explaining the two men were eager to head off with him to find the missing pinkette, in the time they took to gather their things and head out, Sakura had gotten even more lost.

It had turned dark on her, Sakura rubbed her arms as her stomach rumbled in hunger, not only was she cold but she was half starved, she realized it had only been a day but Kakashi had never taught them, well her how to fend for herself out in the wilds, it was yet another thing she disliked the man for.

She buried her head into her arms and sniffled softly 'Please someone help, I don't want to be lost anymore' Sakura cried inwardly wishing she wasn't so alone and that she had a friend that way she had someone to at least talk to.

But Ino hated her guts, so the only people she could consider real friends were the four Uchiha she'd gotten to know, though it had been awhile since she'd seen Itachi around, so perhaps he had been going on a lot of missions, she didn't know.

Sakura sighed softly before tensing as a branch broke to her left, she jumped to her feet pulling out a kunai it was several minutes later that the culprit revealed itself and she relaxed it was a deer, then her eyes widened, the Nara forest had deer and she was currently traipsing through a forest so maybe.

Heart pounding, Sakura reached forward "Hey there little guy, do you think you can lead me to the Nara compound" she asked feeling like she was going insane, how the hell was a fawn going to help her home, it stared at her for several long seconds before turning.

She hesitated for just a moment before slowly walking after the fawn who was going slowly leading her somewhere, she didn't no if it was to the village but hopefully it would be somewhere or she would probably be even more lost than she was now.

Sakura followed the fawn for several miles until it finally stopped at a stream, to the right was a bush full of ripe mulberries and she squealed in delight hurriedly picking some and cramming them into her mouth, the fawn went to the stream and took a drank.

Realizing she hadn't had water for an entire day because Kakashi had been carrying hers, Sakura leaped to the edge of the stream and cupped her hands together scooped some of the water and took a sip, it was sweet not to mention very quenching.

She drank as much as she could before picking some more mulberries, in the tree's there was some apples and pears so Sakura hurriedly grabbed one of each and bit into the juicy looking apple, the flavors burst on her tongue and she sighed.

By now the fawn had curled up next to her and carefully Sakura stroked it's fur, it wasn't so bad out here, though people were probably going to think she was crazy if she said that a deer led her to food and water and a safe place to sleep, but oh well, it was the truth no matter how bizarre.

Miles away, Shisui, Obito and Madara were searching high and low for Sakura and not finding any sign of her were slowly becoming discouraged had someone already gotten to the pinkette and they were to late, Obito's heart clenched in fear at the thought.

'Please let her be safe' he pleaded with the kami as he continued his search, he liked Sakura as in a friend, she reminded him so much of Rin it was so weird but the pinkette had wormed her way into his guarded heart and now he couldn't get her out.

If something happened to her, then he was going to go mad, if only he knew that Madara had, had the same thoughts before, and that Sakura was actually safe and sound if not a little filthy, but content nonetheless and resting in a clearing extremely close to the village.

When they couldn't find her by the next morning, the three men headed back to the Leaf Village prepared to tell the Hokage the awful news and then to figure out how to break it to Sakura's parents that she might possibly be dead, or being tortured and that they were never going to see her again.

In the Leaf Village, Shikamaru sighed, he was taking a leisure walk through the Nara forests with his old man but something was bugging him "Why do you think there's so many deer around here" he asked looking at his father.

Shikaku shrugged deer were mysterious creatures, he didn't know how they worked, "Come let's go to that clearing" he steered his son in the direction of the little clearing Sakura was resting in, so when the two males got there they were extremely surprised.

The two Nara blinked their eyes at the odd spectacle before them, surrounded by five deer and one fawn was Sakura Haruno, the girl who had supposedly gone missing, though Shikamaru could believe it especially if she'd wandered into the Nara forest.

"Uh dad is that even normal for that to happen" he pointed at all the deer gathering around the sleeping pinkette, it was a rarity for them to even be so close to a human let alone sleep next to them or even let that person use them as a pillow.

Not sure what to think, Shikaku bent and scooped Sakura into his arms, she remained asleep indicating how tired she must of been, he noticed her swollen cheek and the blood stains in her clothes "Right we should get her to the hospital" he ordered leading the way back to the Compound.

Yoshino nearly screamed at the sight of the pinkette in her husbands arms but wisely kept silent when she realized the girl was sleeping "Poor dear how long do you think she's been out there" she questioned softly falling into step with Shikaku.

He glanced at his worried wife "Probably a day, what I'm worried about is that she was attacked out there, look at her cheek" Shikaku pointed and Yoshino gasped getting a good look at the severely swollen cheek, Shikaku froze when Sakura shifted turning towards him in her agitated sleep.

"Uh I'd be more worried about the massive bruise on her arm dad" Shikamaru pointed at the mark and both Shikaku and Yoshino looked to where their son was pointing, Yoshino's jaw dropped open in horror as tears pricked at her eyes, feeling for the small girl.

Shaking his head Shikaku pressed his lips together "Shikamaru go tell Lord Hokage that Sakura Haruno has been found and that we are taking her to the hospital to get checked out" he ordered and Shikamaru sped off to do as he was told, no way in hell was he going to argue with his dad at the moment.

He arrived just as three Uchiha did, before they could open their mouths "Me and my old man found Sakura Haruno in the Nara forest, he's taking her to the hospital" Shikamaru cut in first so that he would be heard, one of the Uchiha faced him.

"Is she alright" Shisui asked eyeing one of Sakura's classmates, if he remembered correctly the boys name was Shikamaru and was as smart as his father, Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru looked nervous and he took a step back.

"Not sure, she has a pretty nasty bruise on her arm and her cheek is swollen really bad, not to mention she's covered in blood" Shikamaru explained before bowing to Hiruzen and getting the hell out of the office before someone exploded, he could feel the anger palpable in the air.

Madara was downright seething, who ever had dared touched Sakura was going to die a most grisly death by his hand, "Now that she's safe, may we go Lord Hokage to make sure she's going to be alright" he asked reigning in his anger.

Hiruzen stared at the three Uchiha and dismissed them with a wave of his hand so that he could get back to work, he was relieved that the pinkette wasn't dead, it had been reckless of Kakashi to let her run off by herself but Sakura was also at fault as well for whatever had happened to her.

"You sure Shikaku, I could stay with her until someone comes to see her" Yoshino offered one last time, Sakura had been admitted immediately into the hospital, her cheek was fractured so it wasn't easily healed considering the hospital didn't have very many talented medics.

And her arm well the bruise had been healed somewhat but again, none of the medics were that good with their chakra, so there was still a giant purple bruise left behind, though thankfully the blood that had been on her hadn't been her own.

Shikaku glanced at Yoshino considering her offer "I'm sure, besides, I need to question her when she wakes up, she doesn't need to get a visit from Ibiki, he'd just give the girl nightmares" he sighed and Yoshino finally headed home to prepare dinner.

Twenty minutes after the woman had left three Uchiha charged into the hospital room, Madara, Shisui and Obito, the Nara blinked his onyx eyes in confusion "Not to be rude or anything but I expected her sensei" Shikaku stated casually.

Shisui turned towards the man "Well he's probably the reason she's in the state" he explained calmly though there was tint of anger to his words and Shikaku wisely dropped his questioning as the four of them waited for Sakura to wake up.

Forty minutes later, two hours after she'd been admitted in, Sakura let out a soft groan and rolled onto her side as her eyes fluttered open to an extremely white room, she felt the bed beneath her, her eyes opened fully and she peered around.

Shikaku was the first one to notice her and strode to her side, this startled Sakura and with a shout of fear leaped from the bed and pressed herself against the wall, the Nara eyed her warily "Sakura Haruno" he called as gently as he could.

Madara, Obito and Shisui looked up hearing that scream it had their anger levels sky rocketing when they found out who'd hurt Sakura, he was going to pay, though they watched silently as Shikaku held up his hands in the universal harmless gesture.

The pinkette bit her lip and nodded "Do you know where you are" Shikaku asked lightly not wanting to spook the extremely disoriented girl, she'd been through a lot after and this was the last thing she needed to be asked a whole bunch of questions.

Gazing around warily Sakura spied three of the Uchiha she was close with "Yes, Leaf Village Hospital" she breathed calming down somewhat, she was safe, Obito, Madara and Shisui wouldn't let anyone hurt her again she was sure of it.

Shikaku sighed in relief at least she knew where she was that was a good start "Now do you remember what happened, who attacked you" he questioned, Sakura tensed and her eyes filled with panic as if she was suddenly remembering.

And then in an extremely meek voice "kakashi-sensei" Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as tears filled them, "he didn't want me joining the fight and when i did he got angry and slapped me cause i told him to stop being so biased and training sasuke and naruto all the time' she sniffled softly.

His fury rose seeing those tears make their way down Sakura's fractured cheek, and judging by the anger in the room, he wasn't the only one pissed, the three Uchiha were as well and Shikaku wondered what connection they had with the pinkette.

"You're saying you're sensei did that to you, fractured you're cheek and gripped you so hard that he nearly broke you're arm" Shikaku asked just to be sure, Sakura nodded not even bothering to open her eyes as heart wrenching sobs filled the hospital room.

Needless to say he was done with his questioning "It's okay Sakura-san, just get back into bed and get some more rest you need it" Shikaku ordered gently pinning his onyx eyes on the Uchiha, warning them against bothering the pinkette and left to report his findings.

When her breathing evened out, Obito flopped down silently in the vacated chair and ran his hand through his short ebony locks breathing deeply in order to calm himself down, he couldn't kill his friend no matter how much of an ass Kakashi currently was, or was becoming as it was apparent.

Instead of charging off to find the blasted Hatake who'd dare harm Sakura because she was getting training from them, Madara and Shisui blocked the door from the inside of the room only allowing the nurse through as she checked on Sakura from time to time.

Night changed to day and Sakura woke up for the second time, when her eyes fluttered open, she stared right into Obito's sleeping face, he must have fallen asleep and rested his head on the bed, his upper body bent at an odd angle.

Peering around the room, Sakura spied Madara and Shisui leaning against the doorway soft snores escaping from between their lips every once in awhile and even Itachi was there, she fumbled for a bit and finally rolled over to be a little farther away.

Her movements woke Obito and he jumped awake "Kid, stupid kid how could you be so stupid" he wanted to whack the girl on the head but didn't dare because she'd already been through enough no thanks to bakakashi.

Sakura flinched and nearly fell off her bed before she realized she had no reason to be afraid of Obito "I made it home, this is gonna sound crazy but a fawn led me to safety" she said to distract herself and the Uchiha from her hurried movements to get away.

He was no fool, but he let it drop as his brows rose into his hairline, a snort came from Shisui who was awake as well and watching them "Really now" Obito asked and Sakura nodded and launched into the tale of how the fawn had found her and that it had helped her.

Leaning against the doorway Shikaku entered the hospital room "I wouldn't write off her tale just yet men, those deer are very mysterious creatures, and if they feel a person is worth it then they'll help out, plus when we found Sakura she was surrounded by deer, sleeping next to her and her on them" he explained.

Madara whipped around eyeing the Nara strangely "Stranger things happen" he shrugged accepting it as the truth, Sakura smiled unlike the day before where all they had witnessed from her was fear, sure she was still shaken up but at least she had calmed down considerably during the night.

"Right I came here because we need to contact you're parents Sakura, where are they" Shikaku fiddled with a scroll ready to send a message at a moments notice, the pinkette fidgeted nervously under his onyx eyed gaze before sighing.

In a sulking tone "Probably off traveling again, they are merchants and they leave at the drop of the hat most often than not" Sakura explained "So I have no idea where they are right now" she sighed again upset that she wasn't able to help out.

"I see, well hope you feel better" Shikaku nodded at the four males and left, his part in this was over, and now he could get back to his lazy life style and let Yoshino nag at him as much as she wants, that was truly the life.

When he was gone, unable to stop himself Obito pulled Sakura into a hug "Thank kami, I thought I would have to seriously murder someone" he breathed into her hair ruffling the locks with his breath before releasing her.

"And might I add how proud we are of you that you actually made it back without getting hurt by anyone else" Madara added in there scowling inwardly, if Kakashi ever tried to put his hands on the pinkette again, he was going to find out the hard way why he was so dangerous.

Itachi and Shisui nodded "I think you've proven you're worth enough for the last few days Sakura-chan so get some more rest, you look like you need it, then training will start up again" Shisui cleared his throat.

"Because you've become my apprentice of sorts, and will be trained by myself, Itachi, Madara and Obito" he smiled gently at the young girl and Sakura grinned flopping back down and snuggling beneath the hospital blanket again.

"I'll let Sasuke know you're alright, he's been worried ever since well you know" Itachi waved at her absentmindedly, he was glad he was given some time off from all of his mission and had been allowed to go visit the pinkette.

Sakura smiled as Obito, Madara and Shisui situated themselves in their previous spots and she let her eyes droop close, soon enough her breathing evened out and the three men couldn't help but smile and watch her through out the day until she was ready to be released.


End file.
